Magnificent Four
by LightDP
Summary: Shuichi got an older brother ?... Well, he did make an impression over NG studio though, much to Seguchi's dissaproval
1. Road Race

**Magnificent Four**

A Gravitation fanfic brought to you by "Crawd_Winchester_The_Gun_Mania".

Author notes and disclaimer:

-I do not own Gravitation, capisci ? –Takes his 457 Magnum out-

-I inserted a new character here.

Chapter I. Road Race.

It was typical day for the famous author Uesugi Eiri, or perhaps known by his pen name, Yuki Eiri. 

A routine check to the doctor because of his rather unhealthy life style. 

Much to his grudge, the doctor ordered him to cut back on the cigarette. Seriously, three pack of cigarette a day was bad. Plus the Yuki's habit of drinking a quite large amount of beer made his health becomes more problematic.

"Checklists…" Yuki whispered to himself as he cruises down the road in his proud black Mercedes. He reached for his pocket and reads the list of the tasks he needs to do for the day.

"Monthly shopping, done. Doctor's appointment, done… Now pick Shuichi from NG studi-" A flash of another black car overtaking him with great speed cut his words short. It was close that Yuki had to shakes the steering wheel to avoid collision. "What the hell…" He glared at the overtaking car, which was unmistakably an import car, Jaguar XJ Sovereign.

Yuki's eyes narrowed into a murderous glare. He stepped on the gas pedal deeper, turning the aircon (Air Conditioning) off and kicks his car into exceeding the speed limit. The digital speedometer reading climbs drastically as the engine roars loudly.

Slowly, Yuki brought his car side to side with the black Jaguar and looked at the other car driver. The window on the Jaguar was tinted and he was unable to see trough it.

However the Jaguar accelerate faster, teasing Yuki's patience.

Both of the cars finally stopped at a red lights intersection. The person in the Jaguar lowered the window and looks at the author while revving his engine few times.

Yuki looked at the person inside the Jaguar, he also revs his engine as an indication that he accepted the challenge.

Finally the green light flashes. Both of the black cars jolted into a burnout as the gas pedal was pressed.

The Jaguar had a significant advantage of the acceleration, as it was lighter than the Mercedes. It quickly positioned itself in front of the Mercedes, blocking the way.

Just then Yuki saw an opening, only it was not the road. It was the pedestrian walkway. He grinned as his young blood burned again after so many years. With quick reflex, he throws the steering wheel all the way left.

The black Mercedes stepped into the walkway with much protests from its chassis. However, it was worth the effort. Without traffic interference, the Mercedes manage to align itself with the Jaguar.

Both of the drivers did not realize that they were actually raced toward the NG studio.

.

.

.

"Seriously, Hiro… you are hiding something from me…" Shuichi pouted over his cup of coffee.

"Hm ?. That wasn't my intention Shuichi…". Hiro smiled and takes a sip from his own cup of coffee. "This is going to be a surprise for you".

"Don't tell me… A blow up Yuki Eiri doll ?" Fujisaki snorted. Both of Hiro and Shuichi gave him a deadly glare.

There was a cocking noise from behind them. "A surprise ?… Oh no you don't. You are not going to give him a gun, Nakano-san…". It was K, he was pointing his Magnum at Hiro.

"NO !, NOT THAT !" Hiro sweat dropped.

As in cue, the president of NG Studio, Tohma Seguchi walked out from one of the elevator. He frowned and chuckled over the scene. "Now now, this is not a shooting gallery, put that gun down, K".

Suddenly, sounds of tires screeching against the road shrieked.

"It looks like your surprise is here, Shuichi" Hiro beamed.

"Surp-" Seguchi was cut short by a loud crashing noise.

And there was the oddest scene can be seen around the NG studio. The glass doors were shattered by two speeding cars, which crashed into the building. The black Mercedes skidded and come to halt just few centimeters away from Seguchi. The Jaguar just missed Shuichi by few inches before slamming against the side part of the Mercedes.

"Baka yaro…" Yuki stepped out of his car before brushing himself.

"E…Eiri-san ?" Seguchi blinked few times.

"Y…Yuki ?" Shuichi gasped in disbelief.

"Not bad… Not bad at all… Eiri". The driver of the black Jaguar finally stepped out. He flicked his long black hair, revealing a smooth, pointy face, which looks almost similar to Shuichi. He wore a black coat with three parallel bars on his shoulder over a white shirt. An emblem, which unmistakably belongs to Australia airline, Qantas, pinned on the shirt.

Shuichi froze in the place upon hearing the silky voice from the voice from the person, "T… that voice… ".

"Long time no see, Shuichi…" The person smiled and strode toward the pink haired singer slowly.

"Uh… Shuichi, do you know this guy ?" K asked.

"O…Of course… He's Ichiro… Ichiro Shindou…" As in instinct, Shuichi walked toward the person.

"Ichiro Shindou ?… Your… BROTHER ?!" K and Fujisaki gaped.

"Yes, I'm Little Shu's older brother" Ichiro smiled and throws himself into Shuichi, hugging him tightly.

"Eiri-san, do you know about this ?" Seguchi turned into his brother-in-law.

"Shuichi never told me anything about this…" Yuki replied without any tone of emotion on his face.

Shuichi dragged Ichiro over to Yuki, "Ehm… Yuki, this is my brother, Ichiro… I haven't seen him for… six years". There was an awkward pause as Ichiro and Yuki shakes hand. "And Ichiro, this is Yuki Eiri…my…erm… lover" Shuichi blushed into a deep shade of red.

"I hope your car is insured, Mr. Eiri…" Said Ichiro firmly.

"Yes it is… And I hope the same for you…" Said Yuki, still without showing any apparent emotion.

"Well, I'm glad that's fixed, but I will send the bill to repair this…. Mess to both of you…" Seguchi glared at Yuki and Ichiro and made his way out toward his car.

The End of chapter I.


	2. Full House

Magnificent Four 

Chapter II. Full House.

Yuki had to call a towing truck for his car as the impact with the black Jaguar rendered his car useless and it was not safe to drive in a door-less car.

"… I'm going to call a taxi…" Yuki sighed and took his mobile phone. He glanced at his proud car and almost sweat dropped as one of its wheel rolled out of its base.

"That's not necessary, Eiri. My car is still pretty much intact. Let me drive you home" Said Ichiro, trying to made things better.

"Much appreciated, thank you" Yuki nodded.

"Anou… Ichiro-kun where are you staying ?" Shuichi asked. He was crouching next to his brother's damaged car, examining the damage, which was not so serious.

"Erm… I'm going to stay in Japan permanently, so… Qantas didn't provide the accommodation…". Ichiro paused for a while then pulls his brother up before wrapping his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "I guess I'll have to stay with you until I get my own home, Shuichi".

Upon hearing that, Shuichi glanced at Yuki, which gives Shuichi a deadly glare.

"Y..Yuki ?"

"No…. There's no room left. Besides I'm not going to have another brat in the house…" Yuki shakes his head slowly.

"Now wait just a minute there…." Ichiro glared at the author, "Who are you calling brat ?!. I'm an official co-pilot for Qantas Dash 800 and a violinist, not just a hyper brat" He paused. "Besides why can I stay in Shuichi's home ?".

"Erm… Ichiro-san… Yuki's home is my home…" Shuichi smiled nervously.

"…..".

.

.

.

After lots of arguments, Yuki finally gave up. He let Shuichi's brother to stay for awhile in his house.

"… So yea, I bought this nice car with my salary. Since I lives by myself, I can bought almost anything without any complaints" Ichiro was driving and was rambling about his life to his younger brother.

"Uhh… yea…. Well, I'm working as a singer now. You know, it was my ambition to become…" Shuichi paused.

"Become famous like Sakuma Ryuichi, right ?" Ichiro smirked.

"Uh… yes" Shuichi smiled as he blushes slightly.

"You're famous, Shuichi. There were lots of Japanese passenger on my last flight and they were talking about your band, The Bad Luck…".

Yuki, who was sitting behind the two brothers cleared his throat before speaks softly, "Don't you have any interesting CD to play in this junk ?".

"Yes I have… And this car is not a junk like your Nazi car…" Ichiro scowled and inserted a CD into the CD player.

Much to Yuki's enjoyment and Shuichi's disapproval the loud music blared. It was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"I hate when he did this…" Shuichi grumbled in his mind.

"Hmm… this kid knows what's good and what's not" Yuki smiled tightly.

Shuichi tried to enjoy the classical music for the first fifteen minutes. Moonlight Sonata was always good to hear, but the next song was unbearable. It was Opera. He began to twitch and became uneasy. His head tilts side to side as if wanting to escape from the hellish car.

Yuki glanced over at his boyfriend and smiled. He lifted a leg and rests his arms above his head before leaning against the seat. "You got a decent sense of music, Ichiro-san… May I smoke ?" Yuki asked. He reached his pocket and took a pack of cigarette.

"Sure" Ichiro replied and reached his pocket and took his own pack of cigarette. He looked at his younger brother who was now edging to the door and whimpering something about no smoking.

After few minutes of driving and being stopped few times by the police, the trio arrived at Yuki's apartment.

.

.

.

"Nice place you got here, Eiri-san" Ichiro said as he stepped into the apartment. He dragged a rather large suitcase with him.

"Thank you…. It would be much nicer without the… barbaric wallpaper" Yuki shuddered.

"I think I know who did this" Ichiro smiled. He gazed around Yuki's living room. Some portion of the walls were painted in neutral cream color, but the other part of the wall were painted in bright pink color.

"… I'm going to cook…." Shuichi sulked as he walked into the kitchen.

.

.

.

Shuichi flipped trough the cupboard and closets on the kitchen, trying to found something to cook and at the same time trying to impress his older brother. He quickly recalled his cooking accident few days ago… An accident which caused Yuki to look for a new apartment. "Screw this…" Shuichi grabbed his mobile phone and dialed for Chinese Restaurant, "Hello, yes, this is Shuichi Shindou…. Yes as usual, but deliver it from the back door…".

.

.

.

After the dinner…

"Whoa, I never knew you can cook, Shuichi" Ichiro chuckled, he patter his bulging stomach before let out a soft belching noise. "Sorry…".

"Pig…" Shuichi scowled, he belched few seconds after.

"Look who's talking…" Yuki shook his head and went to the bathroom.

Ichiro went to the balcony and smokes his cigarette peacefully there. He gazed at every direction, enjoying the scenery, "Six years…. So much has changed…".

"Nothing much, Ichiro, nothing much. Trust me" Shuichi sneaked from behind and wrapped his arm around Ichiro's shoulder.

Ichiro smiled at his brother and ruffles Shuichi's pink hair, "I never thought that you would have a boyfriend instead of girlfriend".

Shuichi blushed and edges away from his brother, "That's my choice".

"Shuichi…" Ichiro chuckled and pats his brother's shoulder, "It's alright".

Shuichi smiled and plopped down on the balcony, leaning on his hands, "Oh, Ichiro… do you still play your violin ?".

"Yes of course" Ichiro huffed proudly, "You are looking at a member of Perth Philharmonic Orchestra !".

"Oh nice" Shuichi beamed. "Uh…. What's Perth ?" He blinked.

"Capital city of Western Australia… baka" Ichiro sweat dropped.

.

.

.

"I wished he never came…" Yuki grumbled as he twists around the bed, shielding his ears from noises originating from his living room.

Ichiro and Shuichi were not asleep yet. They were discussing about the Bad Luck performance.

"Ok, I'm going to play and sing to it again, you can do the violin mix with that" Shuichi pressed the play button on the CD player and points at his synthesizer.

"Ready" Ichiro nodded and rests his fingers on the synthesizer.

Shuichi pressed play on the CD player and The Rage Beat beats loudly in the apartment.

This lasts until 4 o'clock in the morning…

The End of Chapter II


	3. Change of Fate

Magnificent Four

Chapter III. Change Of Fate.

6 o'clock in the morning…

Yuki Eiri dragged himself across the corridor, which connects his bedroom to the living room. He shuts his eyes halfway, trying not to look at the bright, chromatic and annoying pink tone of the wallpaper on the left side of the corridor. He looked to the right side of the corridor, which was covered by the neutral cream-colored wallpaper while whispering mentally to himself, "Next time, Eiri, do not trust Shuichi Shindou to decorate your home…".

"Ohayo Eiri-san !" Ichiro shouted and waved from the dining table, which happens to be in the living room itself. He was in his yellow sleeveless shirt and in a blue shorts. In his hand was a can of Red Bull.

"Ohayo…. Ichiro-kun…" Yuki went straight to the fridge and popped it open. "Cans of Red Bull ?. I did not recall buying any" Yuki Frowned, "Where the hell is my beer ?". He scrambled through the cans of Red Bull and finally found his beer.

"Beer in the morning ?. That was not healthy you know" Ichiro smiled as he played with his long black hair.

"And this is none of your concern…" Yuki glared to the other man before taking a seat next to him. "Where's Shuichi ?".

"Shower, I'm going to drop him at NG studio… and don't worry everything is under control" Ichiro took another long sip from his can of Red Bull.

Yuki fixed his eyes on Ichiro. He noticed something has changed, especially the hair. "Ichiro… You read Lord Of The Rings way too much…" Yuki shakes his head and pops his beer open before taking a long sip from it.

"What's wrong with Haldir's hairstyle ?… Besides Lord Of The Rings was a good read… and I can't wait to see the first Lord Of The Rings movie" Ichiro swooned. He pictured one of his favorite elven characters from the Tollkien's book.

Yuki smirked at the other men before finally speaks, "Dina, Ichiro, antonele ulua sulrim…".

Ichiro blinked few times before finally replying, "Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie ?"

"Ai…" Yuki replied.

"YUKI !!" There was flash of bright pink lights toward Yuki and suddenly Shuichi was there, hugging Yuki around.

Ichiro can't help but to laugh. "Shuichi, I don't mind you expressing your love… but… at least put something to cover that first" He pointed and Shuichi's lower area.

"Er…. Forgot…" Shuichi blushed and runs back to the bathroom, getting dressed.

"You lived with that baka for 13 years ?" Yuki sighed in disbelief.

.

.

.

"No classical music !" Shuichi protested as his brother drives him to the NG studio. "And no cigarette either !" He added as he saw Ichiro reaches for his pocket.

The dented black Jaguar cruised down the road calmly. There was no sign of aggressiveness or hostility.

"Shuichi, you got no taste of music !" Ichiro shrieked. He closes his eyes (I know he's driving) and launches himself into a lengthy speech about the classical music. "You see, classical music is the eternal music. Just look at them. They have been around for hundreds of years and yet people still listen to them".

"Old people you mean…" Shuichi interjected.

"Watch it, I'm not old !" Ichiro snapped and glared ay his younger brother before goes on about his speech. "Just look at the genius composers. Beethoven… He wrote his final symphony when he was deaf. Take a look at Mozart… Chrysostamus Wolfgang Theophillus Mozart, to be exact. He can play the piano well when he was a kid –".

"STOP !!!" A voice rumbled.

Ichiro opened his eyes and blinked few times.

Shuichi's manager, K, was standing in front of the car while pointing his trusty Magnum at Ichiro.

"Ichiro… did you just drive all the way trough the studio ?" Shuichi sweat dropped and looked around. He realized that the car crashed into the studio and come into stop after crashing into an elevator, in which K was standing.

"Crickey…" Ichiro sweat dropped.

.

.

.

 Later at Seguchi's office.

"First you and Eiri destroyed the main lobby. Now you, single handedly, scraped and destroy the entire ground floor corridor…" Seguchi spoken softly. It was a soft but menacing tone.

"Gomen… I was… Ah… Explaining Shuichi about the best music in the world…" Ichiro nodded.

"That was not the point Shindou-san…" Seguchi glared at Ichiro.

"Send the repair bill to me…" Ichiro gulped.

"How much do you think all of those marble floor costs…".

"Lots ?".

"More than your salary, that's for sure…" Seguchi looked at K.

"I have an idea…" K nodded and smiled. He dragged Ichiro outside of Seguchi's office.

"H… Heeeeelp !!!" Ichiro cried as the big man with a gun dragged him.

.

.

.

"Sign this…" K shoved a paper into Ichiro's hand.

"I don't-" Ichiro was about to refuse but K's gun stopped him. "O…. Okay…". He signed the paper under the watchful and curious eyes of Shuichi, Hiro, Fujisaki and Sakano.

"Done !" K snatched the paper and produces a mic out of nowhere. "Folks, lets meet the fourth member of the Bad Luck band. Ichiro Shindou !".

Hiro was the first to comment, "A violinist on a rock band ?"

"I guess I have to make a new arrangement…" Fujisaki sighed.

"… No comment…" Said Shuichi.

"F… Fourth member ?" Sakano gasped. He twitches few times before going into his typical whirlwind mode. "I THOUGHT THREE WERE TOO MUCH. NOW FOUR ?!?!".

"Before I forgot" K slipped his hand into Ichiro's pocket and took his wallet. He took out Ichiro's driver's license and snapped it into two pieces. "You're not driving again".

.

.

.

"Hikanabetsusha…." Ichiro growled.

The end of Chapter III.

Translation

- Dina, Ichiro, antonele ulua sulrim = Silence, Ichiro, much wind pours from your mouth.

- Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie ? = Do you speak Elvish ?

- Ai = Little

- Hikanabetsusha = Chicken Sexer.


	4. Intermission 1

Short Biography (Intermission)

Name: Ichiro Shindou.

Date of Birth: 11 October.

Gender: Male.

Blood Type: O.

Relatives: Shuichi Shindou (younger brother), Eiri Uesugi (probable brother-in-law)

Boyfriend/girlfriend: Still looking.

Nationality: Japan and also a permanent residence of Australia.

Working experience: Former co-pilot in Qantas and fourth member of Bad Luck band as violinist.

Favorite food: Sushi, noodles, BBQ (Especially kangaroo).

Favorite music: Classical, awfully fond of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Favorite car: Jaguar

Favorite imaginary character: Legolas or Haldir

Favorite actor: Christopher Lee

Favorite reading: JRR Tolkien.

Favorite things to do in spare time: Flying.

Favorite airplane: Airbus.

Dislikes: Guns, summer, blowfish, jellyfish.

Short Date:

Unlike his brother, Ichiro Shindou is a calm and cool-headed person (except if he is on the road). Ichiro left Japan to Australia at the age of 18 and remained there to pursue his ambition to become a qualified airline pilot, or at least a co-pilot.

Having enough flying hours and flying command time, Ichiro returned to Japan and tries to find a job as pilot or co-pilot.

However, the recent accident with the NG studio forced him to choose another career.


	5. Trial And Error

Magnificent Four

Chapter 4. Trial and Error.

"Very well… He can stay…" Yuki growled.

The news of Ichiro became the fourth member of Bad Luck band has reached him. It was a good thing that he did not respond to that violently. Yuki took one of his cigarettes with his lips and began his unhealthy smoking habit. "But… No more Rage Beat until 4 in the morning".

"Yuki… You're the greatest !" Shuichi beamed and leaped into his lover.

"Baka…" Yuki brandished a frying pan out of nowhere and slams Shuichi's face against it.

"Uh…" Ichiro sweat dropped at the scene, "Thank you, Eiri-san". He nodded promptly and took a pack of cigarette from his pocket. He pulled a cigarette with his lips and took his lighter. He flicked the lighter few times. For unknown reason the flame was towering high, almost scorched Ichiro's face. "SHUICHI !!".

Then there was a miracle. Probably for the first time, Yuki laughed. "You were not his first victim Ichiro…".Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared at the pink-haired brat.

.

.

.

Later on NG studio.

"Well, I really want to join you today, folks… but as you can see, I don't have a violin yet" Ichiro shrugged.

"I think you'd best sit next to Fujisaki and look at the arrangement setting" Hiro suggested. He was tweaking his guitar, adjusting the melody.

Ichiro nodded and walked toward Fujisaki. He carefully examined the musical note standing on the keyboard. "Nice arrangement…" He raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. Even without the actual music, he can simulates the musical notes in his mind.

"Thanks, but" Fujisaki smiled. "But Seguchi-san is still better than me".

"Ahem !… You're supposed to be practicing, Ichiro-kun….".K was standing against the door of the studio with his magnum on hand.

"And you're supposed to arrange the violin for me to play…" Ichiro retorted.

"It's on its way here, now move and don't disturb him" K pointed his gun at Ichiro, signaling him to move away from Fujisaki.

Ichiro examined the gun and smiled. He quickly reached his pocket and took his own gun before pointing it at K. "You forgot to say please…".

"Don't get cheeky on me…" K growled and pulled the trigger. There was no explosion as it was only a BB gun, yet the bullet hit Ichiro right on the arm.

"OW !" Ichiro aimed at K and pulled the trigger as well. His aim was slightly off as the bullet struck the wall and bounced at Hiro.

"Backup !" K tosses another BB gun at Hiro and takes cover behind a desk.

Hiro quickly hides behind a large amplifier and started to shoot at random direction. He successfully scored a hit on Fujisaki's leg.

"ITAI !!… Ichiro, got another piece ?" Fujisaki growled as he rubbed his leg.

"Here !" Ichiro tossed another BB gun at Fujisaki and ducked behind the keyboard.

"Showtime !!" Fujisaki cocked the gun and started to shoot wildly. He managed to score a hit on K's sunglasses and cracked it.

"Itai ! Hey !! Stop shooting !!" Shuichi danced around the studio, trying to dodge the bullets.

The shooting continues until Seguchi went down to the studio. He was greeted by a hail of bullets as he step inside. "STOP OR I'LL CUT YOUR SALARIES !!!" He shouted with rage.

The shooting stops and everyone were looking at each other. They grinned and point their gun at Seguchi and starts to shoot him.

.

.

.

"So how's the day's work for you, Ichiro-san…" Yuki asked. He can't help but to smirks at the redden marks all over Ichiro and Shuichi.

"Don't ask…" Ichiro growled and went straight to the bathroom.

"Me too…" Shuichi growled and made his way toward the shower.

"Poor Shuichi…" Yuki quickly wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and gave his lover a light peck on the cheek.

"Er…. I can use some help…" Shuichi smiled and took Yuki along to the shower….

The End of Chapter 4


	6. Vacation

Magnificent Four

Chapter 6. Vacation.

Apparently the idea of inserting a violinist into a rock band was not a bad idea at all. The addition of melodic violin rhythm worked well with rock music, at least that's what has happened to the Bad Luck band. It so happened that the band was now known as the first rock band in Japan that used violin in the music.

The violinist Ichiro Shindou managed to boost the Bad Luck's popularity rating significantly. He usually filled the backing chord for the guitarist Nagano Hiroshi. However, due to clash on the guitar and violin tone, Hiro played as the bassist while Ichiro filled the higher tone.

.

.

.

A month has passed since Ichiro joined the Bad Luck and Christmas was approaching fast.

The band was just finished their last recording session for the year.

"Congratulations folks, that was your last session for this year" Mr. K exclaimed while clapping his hands.

"Hai, finally, holiday" Said Fujisaki while reached the back of his synthesizer to turn it off. "What re you guys going to do for a holiday ?".

"I'm going to America for a month" Mr. K replied while absentmindedly toying with his gun.

"Right… Put that down before someone gets hurt, K" Ichiro sneered. "What's your plan, Sakano-san, Hiro ?"

"Me ?… Maybe I'm going to relax my cramped nerves" Sakano chuckled.

"Cleaning my apartment and tuning my bike up" Hiro replied. "How about you, Shu… Never mind, you got Eiri. How about you, Ichiro ?" Hiro put his guitar down and starts toying with Ichiro's violin.

"Hmmm… I think I'm going to spend my holiday in Australia. Besides it has been quite some time since the last time I flew a plane" Ichiro replied. His eyes fixed at his violin on Hiro's hands. "Hiro, put my violin down, it isn't a guitar…".

"Eh ?. Are you going to fly all the way to Australia ?" Shuichi blinked.

"Why not ? I saved enough money to rent a plane"

"Rent a plane ?. How on earth are you going to flew a Cessna all the way down to Australia ?" Mr. K asked.

"Ugh… Not a single prop Cessna, K… It's Cessna Citation, twinjet aircraft !" Ichiro scowled.

"Huh ? You have savings on the bank ?…. " Mr. K blinked few times. "Then why don't you pay the repair bill (He wrecked the lobby few months ago) ?".

"I've been planning for this since the day I started working as a pilot back in Australia…".

"…. Anyway, if you're flying a Cessna Citation, you will need to make few stops" K paused for a while. "Why don't you rent something bigger like Learjet or Gulfstream ?".

"Those planes are too big. Besides it's only me whom going to Australia"

"Australia eh ?…. Hmm… why don't we all go to Australia ?" Said Fujisaki.

"Hey… that's not a bad idea" Shuichi beamed.

"Well… I suppose we could rent a Learjet and make a nonstop flight to Australia" Said Ichiro.

"No, you will need a stop, just to be safe" K protested.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, let's poll our money then I'll make the necessary flight planning and stuffs like that".

.

.

.

"….And so that's the plan, Yuki". Shuichi was just finished telling his lover Yuki about the plan to go to Australia. He, Yuki, and Ichiro were having pizza for dinner as Shuichi forgot to remove the aluminum covering when he cooked with microwave oven.

"Sounds interesting…." Yuki commented calmly, sounding uninterested at all.

"Oh, it will be great, Eiri-san. We're all going and don't worry. It won't be expensive since you don't have to pay for the pilot… which is me !" Ichiro flashed a big smile.

Yuki almost choked on his pizza, "You're going to fly them ?!. You were dangerous on the road, let alone sky…".

"Aw, c'mon Yuki, it will be fun. You will see how good my brother is !" Shuichi protested and tugged at Yuki's sleeve.

Now, Yuki really choked on his pizza. "Me ?… Now wait a second-".

"I'm glad you agree !" Shuichi beamed and planted a kiss on his lover earlobe. Obviously he has misinterpreted Yuki's choking.

"Then it's settled. We're leaving this Saturday…. Four days from now" Ichiro chirped and wrote something on his notebook.

"…. How do I got into this mess…." Yuki sighed.

.

.

.

Finally, Saturday came.

"… I hope you're not planning to crash…" Yuki growled softly.

"Relax, nothing to worry about, Eiri. Just a few raindrops, nothing major" Ichiro chuckled. He was inspecting the aircraft thoughtfully from the control surface respond to the fuel quantity and quality.

"This thing is still in good condition…" Said K who was checking the aircraft as well. He has changed his plan and decided to come along with the band to Australia.

"Although I'm not sure if this a good idea…" Tohma sighed. 

"I'm sure he's not that dangerous on the sky !" Shuichi whined.

"Only one way to find that out…. Hop in and off we go". Ichiro beamed and pushed everyone in, excluding Tohma who wasn't going to Australia.

Strangely enough, everyone's reaction was the same. They immediately put their safety belt on tightly and clung to the seat as if the plane was going down.

Mr. K joined Ichiro in the cockpit and took a seat in the copilot seat.

"Ok… Who's going to make the call for the tower ?" K asked while adjusting the radio set.

"You. I'm going to do the preflight check and starts the engine" Ichiro replied and began to check the various instrument on board.

"If you say so" K nodded and turned the radio on. "Tokyo clearance delivery, Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, ready to copy IFR to Manila as filled, requesting clearance" Said K over the radio without break for breathing. At the same time Ichiro was listening to the Air Terminal Information System and jotting down the various variables such as wind direction, wind speed, temperature and available runaway. As the airport were rather busy, they have to waited for quite a bit until the have clearance from the Tokyo Clearance Delivery. "…. Tokyo clearance delivery, roger that, Bravo-Delta-Lima" K replied then tilts his head at Ichiro.

"Good… setting frequency one-one-niner decimal niner" Ichiro reached for the radio console and turns the knob to dial the wanted frequency. "Ohayo Tokyo ground, Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, radio check" Said Ichiro over the radio. 

"Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, Tokyo ground, readability 5" A voice burst out from the radio, it was clear without any distortion.

"Tokyo ground, Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, requesting permission for engines start" Said Ichiro again.

"Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, Tokyo ground, roger, you may start your engines…".

"I wonder why this take so much time…" Yuki muttered and checked his watch. It has been ten minutes since he strapped himself to the seat. Seated next to him was none other than Shuichi who was kept on ogling at the windscreen, waiting impatiently for take off.

Behind Yuki and Shuichi were Hiro and his girlfriend Ayaka. Both of them kept on gulping and shift around on their seat.

But perhaps the most extreme reaction came from Sakano. He had decided to spend his vacation in Australia and tag along with the other member of the Bad Luck. Sakano was very uneasy and starts mumbling as if he was praying.

"Relax Sakano-san. Don't tell me you never fly before" Fujisaki, who sat next to Sakano, chuckled. He was reading a book he brought along with him to kill time.

"D… Do you think I need to write my last will ?… in case we-".

"Sakano-san…shut up…" Yuki hissed.

The sleek Learjet began to whine as the compressor blade on its starboard side engine began to revolve, slowly at first. The engine whined louder before finally rumbles as it went on. Another whine whistles in the cabin as the port side engine was ignited.

"Finally, we're ready to roll…." Yuki sighed and leans himself against his seat.

Slowly, the Learjet rolled on the taxiway. There are few other airplanes in front of the small jet, all of them were waiting their turn for takeoff.

"K-san, I never knew that you were a pilot" Said Ichiro. He was adjusting the throttle so the plane rolled smoothly and slowly on the taxiway.

"I'm not a pilot, but I do have Commercial Pilot License with Multi engine rating endorsement" K replied.

Ichiro applied the brake and brought the Learjet to stop at the end of the taxiway. Again, he contacted Tokyo tower. "Tokyo Tower, Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, ready for takeoff IFR at runaway 22, straight out departure".

"Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, Tokyo tower, hold short, traffic is Boeing 747 on final"

"Tokyo Tower, Learjet Bravo-Delta-Lima, hold short".

A large Boeing 747 glides slowly into the runaway with landing configuration. Its flaps and landing gear were down as it approached the runaway.

"We should have used a regular airline…" Yuki complained.

"But I never been in a small plane before. Besides the space for the legs is large" Shuichi moves his legs up and down.

"At least it's safer" Yuki retorted.

"I trust my brother"

"Well, I don't".

The large lumbering Boeing 747 rolled out of the runaway and the Learjet was cleared for take off. Ichiro positioned the plane into the runaway then set the parking brake on. Slowly he throttled the engines into take off power then released the brake. The small plane almost jolted when the brakes were disengaged. It accelerated on the runaway quickly.

"V1…" K fixed his eyes on the airspeed indicator. He knew that the plane has reached the critical speed. If something goes wrong, they can't abort the take off. "Rotate…" K signaled to Ichiro to pull back on the yoke. "V2… positive rate of climb…" He moved his hand to the landing gear switch, "Gear up…"

The sleek Learjet climbs smoothly before disappearing into the clouds.

.

.

.

"I guess that kid is really a pilot…" Tohma chuckled and took a good look at the Learjet, which began to vanish in the distance.

.

.

.

After taking the Learjet to climb into the safe altitude, Ichiro turned the seat belt sign off. "Ladies and gentlemen, the seat belt sign has been switched off. However for safety reason, we advise you to keep the seat belt on while seated at all times, thank you".

"Baka, you're not flying in an airliner" K laughed.

"Heh, that's what you get from a former airline pilot… Anyway, go and check on the other, play some in-flight movies" Said Ichiro

K rose up from the co-pilot seat and made his way to the cabin. "Well folks, since we don't have any flight attendant, everything is self-service" He flipped the large aircraft TV then took his bag from the luggage compartment. He took few DVDs out of the bag. "Ok… we got…. Titanic, Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone, Lord Of The Rings, Nittle Grasper Live in Singapore, Bad Luck Live in Tokyo and… erhm…Beauty And The Beast…"

"Beauty And The Beast" Fujisaki waved around.

"Same here" Ayaka-chan doubled.

"Me too" Hiro nodded.

"Well, that's the majority…." K turned the DVD on and played the movie.

"Say… does this movie reminds us of two people we know VERY well ?" K snorted.

"Yes it does…" Hiro nodded, trying not to laugh.

"I wonder who…" Shuichi growled

"…." Yuki glared at K.

The End of Chapter 6


	7. Arrival

Magnificent Four, Chapter 7 "Arrival"

As on the last chapter, the crew of Bad Luck band, including Mr. K, Sakano-san, Ayaka-chan, and the famous novelist Eiri Uesugi was on the plane bound to Australia. The fourth member and the older brother to Shuichi, Ichiro was the pilot of the flight. Most of the flight participants were still traumatized by the not-very-little accidents Ichiro had with Eiri's car and NG studio, however, for their relief, Mr. K has agreed to become the co-pilot for the flight.

According to Ichiro's flight plan, the plane will stop at few different airports, mainly for refuel. The Learjet they rented made stops at Manila airport (Philippines), then Changi Airport (Singapore), Ngurah Rai/ Bali Airport (Indonesia) then finally Perth, Australia. And now, the sleek business jet cruised southeast to the capital city of Western Australia, Perth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently one hour from Perth international airport, Western Australia. We will begin our descent in few minutes. In the name of Qantas airline, I wish to say tha…. Whoops sorry, forgot..." Ichiro's voice bust out from the airplane cabin speaker.

"He really was an airline pilot, I guess" Hiro shrugged and began to fasten his safety belt. He peeked to the window and saw the brownish-yellowish land in front of the plane. "Funny… I thought it's supposed to be winter, where's the snow ?".

"There's no snow in Australia except for a mountain, Nakano-san. Besides, it's summer in Australia" Ayaka-chan replied with a chuckle.

"Eh ? Summer ?!.... Why do I even bother to pack a jacket ?!" Hiro scowled.

Shuichi seated next to Sakano now as Eiri has fell asleep and took the whole seats to lie down. "Erm… Sakano-san, have you been to Australia ?" Shuichi asked. He was all excited and clinging to the window tightly.

"Just once. Australia is a nice country, and cheap, compared to Japan" Sakano-san nodded and pulled Shuichi back to the seat. "Fasten your seat belt…".

The Learjet flew lower and slower as it approached the capital of Western Australia, Perth, for landing. There was a soft buzzing sound as the flaps were being lowered five degrees down. Ichiro guided the small jet to the landing approach and align it with the Instrument Landing System (ILS).

"Easy on the throttle, we're going in too fast" Said Mr. K.

"Don't worry… Flaps please" Ichiro replied and pulled the throttle back a bit. At the same time, he opened the spoiler (Air brake) to slow the plane down.

"Approach flaps aye" Mr. K replied and pulled the flaps toggle down a notch.

Ichiro made a radio call to the Perth airport tower and requested landing permission.

"Should I put the auto landing on ?" Mr. K asked. His hand was on the autopilot master control.

"No thanks. I prefer to land this thing manually" Ichiro replied and moved his hand toward the landing gear lever. "Landing flaps please".

"Landing flaps aye" Mr. K pulled the flaps control all the way down.

There was a rather loud noise as the landing gear was lowered and locked into position. Apparently, the noises were enough to send Sakano-san into his almost-tornado mode. Shuichi frowned at Sakano-san as the older man brace himself into crash position.

"S…Sakano-san ?" Shuichi blinked as he was speechless.

"Brace yourself. We're going down !!!" Sakano-san screamed.

"Hontoni ?"  Shuichi frowned but started to copy Sakano's pose.

"HONTONI !!" Sakano-san clung tighter to his legs, forming a fetal position.

Apart from Eiri who was chuckling to himself, everyone assumed crash position.

The small Learjet glided into the runaway almost without any power. With its nose striking up, it was ready for the landing.

"Flaps down, undercarriage (Landing gear) down, auto-brake on, spoiler auto deploy on…. Ichiro, should we deploy the thrust reverse ?" Mr. K asked.

"I don't think so, the runaway is long enough…. Wait a second…." Ichiro noticed that the plane started to veers off course. "Bloody crosswind…" He muttered and presses the rudder pedal to compensate the crosswind effect.

"We ARE going down…" Shuichi whimpered.

"A really bad time for holiday" Fujisaki scrambled around in panic for the life vest located underneath his seat.

"Don't let me go…" Ayaka-chan whimpered and clung tightly to Hiro.

"I won't…." Hiro tried to calm Ayaka-chan down.

"Hiro, you watched Titanic way too much" Fujisaki shook his head.

The landing was rather bumpy because of the crosswind. Nonetheless, it was a safe landing. The Learjet taxied into the general aviation parking spot and shuts its engines down.

The process on the immigration was rather long, especially for Mr. K and his gun. On the other hand, Shuichi was having his own difficulties as people can't stop saying 'Bloody hell, that's one gorgeous sheila'.

After two hours, all of them walked out of the immigration and set their foot in Australia.

"Damn it's hot !" Shuichi started to fans himself with a piece of paper.

"VERY hot…." Hiro gasped for breath.

"Perfect spot for vacation…." Eiri growled sarcastically.

"Let's stop arguing and get a taxi, shall we ?" Ichiro sighed and went to the taxi stand.

Perth International airport was small and everything was within walking reach. As with the airport, Perth city itself was small. One can circled the city just on foot.

"G'day comrade !" The taxi driver greeted the group.

"G'day mate !. How's it goin ?" Said Ichiro with Australian accent.

"Pretty good, yourself ?"

"Can't complain. Listen, we need few taxis to get to the Sheraton hotel"

"Ah, no worries comrade, just hop into those empty taxis behind"

"By the way, are you Russian ?".

"Of course, I was born at Stalingrad !" The taxi driver exclaimed proudly. Australia is truly a multicultural country.

The trip to the hotel didn't take long, however one of the taxi drivers complained about Mr. K's gun.

"You should leave that at home, K-san…" Said Eiri.

"Never leave home without it" Mr. K exclaimed proudly and gave his gun a gentle pat as if it was a cute puppy.

"YUKI !! Look ,a kangaroo !!" Shuichi beamed and pointed at a group of kangaroos on a small park next to the road.

"Ah, you never have been to Australia eh mate ?" The taxi driver asked.

"No" Shuichi frowned.

"No wonder. Kangaroo are pests. They crossed the roads and WHAM ! cars hit them"

"….."

"That's why we have those bars in front of our car".

"Poor little kangaroo…"

"I would shoot them if they crashed into my car" Mr. K brandished his gun and sent the taxi driver panic.

After few minutes of trip, they finally arrived at the hotel. The group booked four rooms and immediately decided who sleep with whom.

"Okay, so Hiro and Ayaka-chan, Shuichi and Eiri, Sakano-san and K, Fujisaki, you're sleeping with me" Ichiro divided the room keys.

"Sounds good enough" Shuichi grabbed the key and dashed to his room.

"I hope you don't snore, Ichiro" Fujisaki chuckled.

"I don't, don't worry" Ichiro laughed and walked to his room with his luggage.

.

.

.

"King size bed… how convenient…." Eiri looked around the room.

"It's springy and comfy" Shuichi bounced around the bed.

"Shu-chan… it's going to be fun tonight…" Eiri smirked and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"….." Shuichi whimpered.

.

.

.

"King size bed…. A.. Are we going to sleep together ?" Fujisaki blinked.

"Eh ? Why not ?. You don't trash around in the sleep, don't you ?" Asked Ichiro.

"Not as far as I know"

"Now, Fujisaki, do you have a sample of Tohma's signature and his bank account number ?" Ichiro asked with a dark smile on his lips.

"Of course I have" Fujisaki smirked. The two works on their evil plan.

The End of Chapter 7.


	8. Tasting Australia

Magnificent Four, Chapter 8.

"Tasting Australia".

"Ohayo, Ichiro" Fujisaki waved around. He pulled himself up and sat on the bed.

"Mmmrpff… Ohayo Fujisaki-kun" Ichiro slowly rolled and opened his eyes. "What time is it ?" He yawned and rests his head on Fujisaki's lap.

"Huh ?... 5 in the morning ?.... How can it be so bright ?!" Fujisaki blinked. Normally it would be dark in this hour.

"It's summer, dear" Ichiro chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Uhh, Ichiro, put something on" Fujisaki chuckled, but silently admires Ichiro's naked form.

"Well, you haven't got anything on as well" Ichiro looked down at the naked keyboardist.

"Right, anyway, last night was fun" Fujisaki got up.

"Of course, I got lots of flying hours" Ichiro winked and took Fujisaki to the bathroom. (To keep FF.net happy, I will not describe the bathing scene).

.

.

.

"Yuuukiii…. Let me go !" Shuichi whined.

"You look cute in that Shu-chan…" Eiri smiled darkly and began to smoke. He had Shuichi handcuffed all night long.

"Please, Yuki… my arms sore !" Shuichi whined and wriggles around the bed.

"How about no ?" Eiri smirked and carefully traced a finger down on Shuichi's naked form.

Shuichi twitched as he was aroused. "Stop teasing meee !!" He whimpered.

"Aw… poor Shu-chan…". Ultimately, Eiri unlocked the handcuffs on his lover's hands.

"Meanie !" Shuichi pouted while rubbing his sore wrists with his hands.

"I think I can cure that…." Said Eiri. He dragged Shuichi to the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Where the hell are Eiri and Shuichi ?" Ichiro checked his watch. He and the other were waiting for Eiri and Shuichi on the main lobby.

"Delicate love making process ?" Hiro snorted and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Or maybe Eiri lost the key to Shuichi's handcuffs ?" Mr. K. added

"Maybe…. HEY, how'd you know that ?" Sakano blinked.

"I know a masochistic person if I see one, Sakano-san" Mr. K. laughed.

Finally Eiri and Shuichi went down to the main lobby. Knowing the hot temperature of Australia, they wore shorts instead of trousers. Of course, the flashiest of all was Shuichi with his pink sleeve-less shirt.

"So, Ichiro-kun, where are we going now ?" Shuichi chirped.

"First thing first, let's have a breakfast. I know a good place" Said Ichiro and lead everyone out of the hotel.

"Where ?" Mr. K. asked.

"A beach called Cottesloe. It's about 30 minutes away from the city".

"Oh ! A beach !!" Shuichi ran around in excitement.

"Calm down Shuichi… Now, let's get a taxi" Ichiro chuckled and dragged the group to the taxi stand.

.

.

.

Cottesloe beach was not small at all, it stretched far and wide. And actually, the beach itself was connected to another beach on the north and south. Cottesloe beach itself was suited for body boarding and surfing as the waves ranged from small to big.

"So, what do you think ?" Ichiro asked as he returned to his table in a café on the beach. He was having two pieces of warm pies and coffee for breakfast.

"It's nice, and not crowded" Hiro was the first to made comment.

"It's still too hot for me" Sakano-san complained.

"…." Shuichi was gaping at a bunch of teenage boys on the beach. A sharp prod of Eiri's cigarette was enough to send him back to himself. "Erm… It's nice" Shuichi scowled and rubbed the small burnt spot on his arm.

"Can we swim after ?" Fujisaki asked.

"Hmm, it would be a good idea" Ayaka-chan added.

"And it's also a nice spot for fishing" Mr. K. said.

"Erm.. I-"

"Then it's settled. We're going to spend few hours here" Shuichi chirped and cut Ichiro's words short.

"… Fine, I'll go walk around with Fujisaki…" Ichiro sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong actually ?" Fujisaki leaned to Ichiro and whispered into the other man's ear.

"You'll see… Good thing Shuichi is a fast swimmer" Ichiro smirked.

"I don't think I would like that smirk…".

.

.

.

"Whee !! The water's cold" Shuichi swam around happily under Eiri's supervision.

"Don't go to far…" Said Eiri who refused to go into deeper place.

"C'mon Yuki…. Don't tell me you can't swim" Said Shuichi, teasing Eiri's patience.

"Do not tempt me…" Eiri growled.

"Well, I am" Shuichi dived under and swam into the deeper part of  the beach.

"Hmm… it should be around by….now" Ichiro gazed into the small pink floating thingy on the sea, which was unmistakably Shuichi's head.

"What do you mean by it ?" Fujisaki asked.

"That" Calmly, Ichiro pointed at a darkish-greyish triangular thing closed on Shuichi.

"Oh my… Is that a-"

"Yes it is, dear. Charcarodon Charcarias, or on simpler words, White Pointer… Well, Great White Shark…".

"SHUICHI !!! SHARK !!!!" Fujisaki yelled in panic.

"Eh ?... Shark ?. He must be joking" Shuichi chuckled. He turned around to swim back to the now-panic-Eiri. Then he saw the triangular fin closing on him. "SHARK !!!!" Upon founding the reason to swim fast, Shuichi swam as fast as he can. So fast that he actually RAN on the surface into Eiri's arms.

"Baka…" Eiri shakes his head.

"… I hope the other animals were not as dangerous as this…" Fujisaki sweat-dropped.

"Actually there's one on you, Fujisaki…"Ichiro chuckled and reaches for Fujisaki's hair. He picked a shiny black spider with red stripes on its abdomen from Fujisaki's hair.

"Ew…Put that away !" Fujisaki yelped.

"Oh, this is not just spider. It's a Red Back spider, it venom could kill…" Ichiro flicked the spider away.

"God… What's wrong with this place ?" Fujisaki shuddered.

"Well, 90 % of venomous and dangerous animals lived in Australia…".

"….".

On the other place, Mr. K. saw the shark that almost attacked Shuichi. He immediately pulled his gun and started to shoot at the shark. The bullet struck the fin of the shark. Knowing it was not its day, the shark swam away.

.

.

.

Since that close encounter with shark, Shuichi refused to swam again. Well, he would swim, but only at the shore. Much to his disapproval, Eiri bought him a large shark plushie with 'I almost ate Shuichi' embroidered on its belly.

The End of Chapter 8


End file.
